


I am: WHO?

by 7thsenze



Series: hyunjinnie and her adventures~ [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, Trans Female Character, coming out fic, supportive lee felix, trans hwang hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thsenze/pseuds/7thsenze
Summary: Hyunjin can’t hide from the truth anymore, no matter how hard she tries.





	I am: WHO?

Hyunjin knew she was different from a young age. It was always there, but she never seemed to be able to put a finger to the feeling that’s stuck with her since she was 5 years old. 

It got worse as the years progressed, day by day the feeling was growing and suffocating her, like a set of vines had grown around her ankles and were making their way to her neck, choking her slowly. 

And one day, she broke down. 

Inconveniently enough, it had to be during the middle of the school day. She really hadn’t a clue what triggered it, maybe it was seeing her reflection that sent her into a downward spiral, but it didn’t matter.

It didn’t matter because now she was sat on the dirty bathroom floor, sobbing into her hands unashamedly, praying to god that nobody would walk in and see her. She wouldn’t know how to explain herself away. Maybe make up a lie, say that her grandma died? Or maybe kkami?

But as luck would have it, someone did walk in. She didn’t dare to look up, didn’t want to face the person that found her, but when she heard his voice, she calmed down immediately. 

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” The voice called out, rushing to her side. She knew this man like the back of her hand, so maybe that’s why she didn’t hesitate to curl into his embrace, sobbing harshly into his uniform jacket. 

“Jinnie, hey, it’s okay, i’ve got you.” Felix said, petting his friend’s head comfortingly. 

Hyunjin had been awfully distant lately, he thought. It was out of character for the elder to behave in such a way.

“Yongbokkie,” Hyunjin whined, hiccuping. “I can’t do this anymore.”

“Can’t do what, jinnie?” Felix frowned, his grip on the elder tightening. 

“C-can’t keep.. lying,” Hyunjin sniffled. “I’ve lied my wh-whole life, n-not only to mys-self but to e-everyone e-else.” 

“What are you talking about?” Felix questioned gently, brushing some hair out of Hyunjin’s face. 

“Lix,” She whispered. “I think i’m a girl.”

That certainly wasn’t what Felix was anticipating. 

“Yeah?” He smiled slightly. “Well, you’re the prettiest girl i’ve ever seen, jinnie. Why didn’t you tell me before?”

He watched in awe as the elder’s expression began to change, from despair to relief, relief to happiness. 

“D-didn’t know if you’d still want me around... M’not like other girls.” She pouted, a few more tears making their way to the surface. 

“Hey,” Felix scolded gently, wiping a stray tear from Hyunjin’s cheek. “Don’t even start that. You’re my best friend, alright? Nothing will ever change that. Absolutely nothing.”

At that, Hyunjin began to cry again. This time, tears of happiness. 

Neither had been keeping track of time or classes, so chances were that someone in the school staff was looking for them right now, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Hyunjin was safe and happy in Felix’s arms. 

“We should get you cleaned up, doll.” Felix smiled, tucking some stray hairs behind Hyunjin’s ear, grinning when a light blush grazed his best friend’s cheeks. 

“I like that.” She smiled shyly. 

“Hm?”

“I like when you call me that. It’s cute.” She reaffirmed. 

“Well then it suits you perfectly.” Felix stood, holding out a hand to the elder to aid her in standing up, her legs slightly wobbly.

“My mom taught me this trick,” Felix said, grabbing a handful of paper towels. “If you apply cold water to your eyes it’ll reduce the swelling. The redness should go away in no time.” He then put the towels under the faucet, turning it on cold and then shutting it off, barely wringing out the paper towels before turning to face Hyunjin. 

“Cmon, lets go sit on the bench, yeah?” He smiled, taking Hyunjin’s hand and leading her to the small bench by the showers, turning to face her and instructing her to close her eyes before he pressed the cold, wet towels against them. 

“You really should’ve told me earlier. My older sister was actually just going through her old clothes about a week ago, I could’ve given you some outfits.” Felix mumbled, taking great care in making sure that the swelling had gone down in Hyunjin’s eyes. “I don’t think she’s thrown out any of the things she didn’t want yet... I’ll see when I get home today. Actually... Do you wanna come over to my place after school?”

Hyunjin giggled, smiling and nodding and finally opening her eyes. “I’d love that, thank you, bokkie.”

“Anything for my Jinnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hope you enjoyed this because i really enjoyed writing it. let me know if you’d be interested in this becoming a series~! 
> 
> my twitter and tumblr: @/7thsenze


End file.
